


Don't

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t.” The lump in his throat and the iron band around his lungs strangled the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

Panic overtook Jack as he frantically searched for a way to get Ianto out of there, to safety. But it was already too late – they both knew it.

“I love you.” Ianto’s words were soft, desperate – and they tore through Jack like little else ever had.

“Don’t.” The lump in his throat and the iron band around his lungs strangled the rest.

_Don’t speak; save your breath._

_Don’t say goodbye._

_Don’t love me._

_... Don’t leave me alone. Please._

He slowly lowered himself to the floor and gathered Ianto’s body close.

This time, when the darkness came, Jack went willingly.


End file.
